Physical access to certain buildings may be restricted. If a visitor, whether vendor, contractor or employee, wants to gain entry to the building, to, for example, attend a meeting or service a piece of equipment, the visitor typically pages or telephones someone in the building to open the door for them. Unfortunately, such an action can be cumbersome, inefficient and time-consuming.